


Trouble At Dawn

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scorpius awakes with someone else in his bed, he knows his whole world is about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #026 - "It never even occurred to me that maybe I was... that maybe I was faling in love." -- Michael Thomas Ford, Looking For It. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This piece of fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.

Scorpius awoke with probably the worst headache known to mankind, wizard or otherwise. Just thinking of opening his eyes caused pain. 

What the hell had he done to cause the gods to torment him so? He’d tried to be good. Honestly, he did, Malfoy or not. He said his prayers at night, helped old squibs across the street, never yelled at the House Elves. Why was he being punished?

A moan from beside him, extremely close beside him, almost on top of him, beside him, sent both pain and shockwaves through him. _What? Who? When? Where? How?_

If his head didn’t hurt so much he would have laughed out loud at the thoughts going through his mind. He felt as if he was getting ready to write an article for the Hogwarts Squealer. The one question he hadn’t asked was why? _Why was someone, never mind who, snuggled up next to him?_ And snuggled was the only way to describe it. 

Warm breath ghosted softly across the back of his neck, then a gentle press of lips against his shoulder. _That was nice._

"Merlin, I feel like crap. Don’t suppose you have any hangover potion, do you?" came the husky voice of Albus Potter. _Fuck, he was in bed with Potter._

His eyes snapped open, forget the pain, he could live with that. What he could not live with were the ramifications of this situation. What if someone saw them? How would he get Albus past him roommates?

Wait, whose bed were they in? Oh gods, what if he was in the Hufflepuff dorm? He’d be disowned, thrown out into the streets, forced to earn his way by dark deeds or gasp, working. Glancing around, he saw the dark blue of Ravenclaw, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

He stilled suddenly. What the fuck is that? He thought as something smooth and silken, yet at the same time wonderfully hard rubbed itself against the crevice of his arse. ,i>That’s someone’s COCK! It feels **good,** like it belongs there. Oh Merlin, surely not! What have I done? 

Warm arms reached around him, a hand tweaked his right nipple and the other rubbed light circles on his abdomen. A moist tongue licked his neck to his ear where it lightly stroked his earlobe. 

Oh that felt really nice. _How does Albus know I have a thing for having my neck licked? Wait…more important, **why** is Albus Potter licking my neck? _

"Albus?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? And, why are you kissing my neck, and coming mighty close to my nether regions with your hand, I might add?"

"Don’t you like it?"

"Not the point. Don’t know why you’re here – or why my head feel as if every Unforgivable known has been cast inside it."

"You don’t remember?"

"Remember what? Fuck I can barely remember my name. It’s Scorpius, right?"

Albus snickered. _Oh that hurt, must he snicker so loudly._

"Yes, you’re Scorpius."

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"Well," harrumphed Scorpius, "aren’t you going to answer?"

"Not sure I am," said Albus is a voice that sounded like someone had just snatched the Snitch right out of his hand. 

"Please." Scorpius said, unbelieving he’d said that. Fuck if his father didn’t kill him for being in bed with Potter he would for begging.

"What’s the last thing you remember?"

"Playing some stupid Truth or Dare game." Remembrance struck like a bolt of lightning. "Oh Merlin, I didn’t, did I?"

"Yes you did. Someone asked you truth or dare? You said truth. They asked how you really felt about me. You refused to answer, and changed to dare."

"No!" 

"Yep. You were dared to drink an entire bottle of Firewhiskey. About a third of the way through you said you’d only drink the rest if your bestest friend in the whole wide world would drink with you."

"And then?" He couldn’t bear it, but he had to know. Did he really say next what he thought he said? He squirmed, and moaned as Albus’s hand moved lower. 

"About half way through, you said you were so glad to share this lovely bottle of fine whisky with someone who made you so randy you wanted to tear his clothes off and do unspeakable things to him. Then you did."

"What?! I tore your clothes off; in front of everyone, and you let me?"

Albus snickered. _Again with the snickering._ "Of course not. I wouldn’t let you. But you tried." 

"Please finish. What then?" 

Albus lay perfectly still for what seemed forever.

Scorpius rolled over and looking deep into those fuckingly beautiful eyes. "Albus?"

"You said, and everyone heard you. Rose even recorded you on some Muggle recording device."

"Well fuck, Albus don’t stop there, what did I say?" He kind of knew but wanted to hear Albus say it.

"You said: ‘It never even occurred to me that maybe I was… that maybe I was falling in love,’ and then you kissed me."

"I did? Are you sure?’’

"Of course, I’m sure, I even have a recording. Matter of fact it’s being played on the Wizarding Wireless morning show at 6.00am. Don’t even think about denying it. You love me."

Scorpius smiled, "I know, I remember. Loved you for a while, actually. What time is it now?"

"6:15."

"Fuck, I am so dead. I wonder if there’s a Wizarding school in South America I can transfer to. Anything this side of the Atlantic will be too close."

A light peck at the window, and a large owl, with various shades of gray markings flew in and deposited a Howler on the bed. 

"SCORPIUS MALFOY, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? A POTTER! YOU DECLARE YOUR LOVE OF…" the howler began.

Albus guffawed. _Oh gods that was even worse_. "I hear Argentina’s lovely this time of year," he said, drawing Scorpius into a deep and searching kiss. Neither boy ever heard the rest of the howler.


End file.
